The present invention disclosed herein relates to a lower atmosphere ascent and descent observation experimental tool, and more particularly, to a lower atmosphere ascent and descent observation experimental tool for observing atmospheric phenomena of lower atmosphere such as a temperature, a humidity, an atmospheric pressure, a wind direction, and a wind speed on the ground.
The atmosphere surrounding the earth's surface closely affects man's life. Among observation tools used for grasping a structure and variation of the atmosphere, a radiosonde is an observation apparatus in which an observation unit including temperature, atmospheric pressure, humidity, and GPS sensors is hung on a balloon to blow the balloon into the air, thereby receiving observed data transmitted from the observation unit with a predetermined time interval and grasping a state of upper atmosphere.
The radiosonde directly measures the temperature, atmospheric pressure, humidity, etc while being blown into the atmosphere. Here, the wind speed may be calculated by grasping a distance at which the balloon flies for a predetermined time. A long range navigation (loran) method and a global positioning system (GPS) method are widely used as a method for grasping a position of the radiosonde. The method in which the observation tool directly contacts the upper atmosphere to observe the atmospheric phenomena has high accuracy when compared to a remote-observation tool which grasps states of the upper atmosphere using an electromagnetic wave.
However, according to the above-described method, it is impossible to collect the balloon when the balloon is blown once. Thus, the high-expensive radiosonde including a battery having a limited current amount is wasted after only use it once. Also, when the other radiosonde is blown before the first radiosonde drops down on the ground to lose its proper function, radio waves transmitted from the first radiosonde may be received as observed date measured by the other radiosonde. Thus, to avoid this limitation, the radiosondes may be blown with a time interval of about 1 hour.
Therefore, to solve the above-described limitations, tools such as a wind profiler and a radiometer which remotely observe states of the upper atmosphere using properties in which an electromagnetic wave is absorbed or dispersed into/by vapor within air and atmospheric composition materials are being utilized. However, there are limitations that the remote upper atmosphere observation tool is expensive and it is difficult to carry the remote aerological observation tool because of safety.
A tethered balloon is designed as an alternative tool of the aerological observation tool. The tethered balloon is being used for observing states of the lower atmosphere. In the tethered balloon used in recent years, a string is connected from the balloon to the ground to prevent the balloon from flying off. In addition, the radiosonde and an amemovane are hung on the balloon to observe states of the atmosphere. However, in the method using the tethered balloon, a greater force for ascent of the large balloon is required. Thus, a motor such as a winch that is a lifting apparatus having a large output should be provided on the ground. Also, a power should be supplied into a contact point counter of the amemovane.
To solve the above-described power limitation, several methods are being proposed in recent years. That is, the wind pressure that is a function of a speed is calculated by measuring an inclined angle of the balloon connected to the ground through the string due to the wind pressure. According to hydrodynamics theories, the wind pressure is proportionate to a square of a wind speed, a sectional area of a balloon, a density of air, and a resistance coefficient between a balloon surface and air. Thereafter, to improve accuracy of the calculation, studies for improving a resistance coefficient calculation method are carried out. Thus, the calculation accuracy is being more and more improved.